Distorsión Esqueleto
by sdarmynx
Summary: Últimamente todos los temas de conversación hablan de ataque recientemente descubierto, de gran potencia pero poco reconocido. Dos oficiales del Team Rocket se atreven a probarlo.  Marcado como M por contener violencia y gore


Distorsión Esqueleto

Hacía días que los habitantes de Kanto no escuchaban hablar de otra cosa. A oídos de todos habían llegado rumores de un nuevo ataque de una potencia increíble pero poco reconocido por los entrenadores, tanto por los novatos como por los más veteranos y experimentados.

Se llamaba Distorsión Esqueleto.

La historia fue considerada como un bulo por algunos y fue objeto de investigación por otros. Muchos principiantes desearon conocer la forma de conseguir este movimiento, pero eran más bien pocos quienes realmente lo sabían.

Quienes más impacientes estaban por conocerlo eran, por supuesto, el Team Rocket. Muchos de los oficiales ansiaban alcanzar tal poder para el bien de todo su equipo.

Los altos cargos de la banda consiguieron mediante sus innumerables contactos conocer la forma de utilizar dicho movimiento. Esto fue anunciado a todos los miembros , quienes celebraron con alegría tal descubrimiento.

Al parecer, ningún Pokémon, tanto aquellos comunes como los que sólo aparecían en leyendas, eran capaces de aprender dicho ataque. Distorsión Esqueleto era un movimiento muy raro que sólo podía ser utilizado mediante otro movimiento, Metrónomo. Y éste sólo podía ser aprendido por un grupo muy reducido de Pokémon, y sólo una de las parejas alistadas poseían a uno de ellos: un Clefable.

La pareja encargada de cuidar a dicho Clefable Y a su compañero, un Venusaur, fue escogida para demostrar el poder de tal ataque delante de todos los demás oficiales. Ambos entrenadores fueron citados para asistir a una especie de gala exclusiva para los Rockets para ejetucar ell ataque de forma segura y que pudiese ser vista por todos en directo, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de los dos entrenadores y fueron incapaces de aguantar hasta ese día.

Los Rockets salieron de su base en busca de entrenadores contra los que utilizar Distorsión Esqueleto por primera vez. No fue difícil encontrar un decidido pero primerizo cazabichos que quiso luchar contra ellos con ayuda de su Beedrill y su Venonat.

Sacaron a Venusaur y Clefable; Venusaur dejó escapar un imponente rugido mientras que Clefable adoptó una posición de ataque. Los primeros en atacar fueron los Pokémon del cazabichos: primero su Beedrill usando Dobleataque contra Clefable, y luego Venonat con Confusión contra Venusaur. Venusaur resistió el golpe firmemente y contraatacó con Látigo Cepa a Venonat, que retroceció varios metros con el golpe. Clefable aguantó el ataque sin ningún problema, y luego devolvió el golpe con Doblebofetón.

Los Pokémon del chaval aún no habían alcanzado suficiente experiencia para mantenerse igual de firmes que al comienzo del combate, como lo estaban haciendo Venusaur y Clefable. Venonat parecía estar resistiendo muy bien, pero Beedrill apenas podía seguir aleteando. Su próximo movimiento fue un Ataque Furia contra Venusaur, repetido cinco veces, y el Venusaur comenzó a resentirse. Venonat usó Confusión contra Venusaur, y resultó ser un Golpe Crítico que lo dejó inconsciente finalmente. Clefable usó Doblebofetón de nuevo contra Beedrill, pero éste lo esquivó y devolvió con otro Dobleataque. Clefable comenzaba a sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus patas, así que sus amos pensaron que ése sería el momento perfecto para utilizar Distorsión Esqueleto.

«¡Clefable, usa Metrónomo!» dijo uno de los Rockets, y Clefable asintió. Comenzó a describir un movimiento de vaivén con sus dedos, que comenzaron a resplandecer. «¡Clefable, ahora usa Distorsión Esqueleto!» y la rotación de sus manos cesó, Clefable miró hacia atrás y luego otra vez hacia delante. Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado por un momento.

En la cara de Clefable se dibujó una expresión de concentración mezclada con ira, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, de todo su cuerpo comenzaron a salir unas puntas muy afiladas.

Eran sus huesos.

Clefable se llevó las manos a sus costillas, y arrancó una con cada mano. A pesar del dolor que le suponía, era un gesto completamente incontrolado y no podía evitar hacerlo. Entre gritos, se acercó hacia Beedrill y le azotó repetidas veces con los huesos en la mano a modo de espada, pero no logró golpearle por la gran velocidad del Pokémon abeja. No obstante, cuando se descuidó un poco, la cuchilla de su mano izquierda atravesó al Beedrill por el abdomen y lo dejó en el suelo cubierto de su propia hemolinfa.

Las expresiones de sorpresa de ambas partes eran indescriptibles.

El cazabichos cogió a su Venonat en brazos y se alejó, caminando hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar al Clefable enloquecido. Sus amos se miraban, miraban a su Pokémon, y volvían a mirarse. Pensaron en huir de él, pero fue más rápido y se abalanzó contra uno de ellos. El cazabichos apartó la mirada bruscamente mientras el Pokémon hada clavaba dos, tres, y hasta siete de sus costillas en el cuello y torso de su entrenador. Su compañero y el chico del Venonat huyeron corriento lejos de allí para evitar el ataque del Pokémon descontrolado, dejando al cuerpo inerte de su compañero tumbado sobre la hierba.

El Clefable murió a los pocos minutos, su cuerpo no podía resistir más y gran parte de su sangre se había desplomado por el césped. Su cuerpo fue comido por Pokémon salvajes ya que sólo se encontraron algunas partes de su cuerpo, y estaban a grandes distancias entre sí.

Su entrenador comunicó al líder lo ocurrido y se decidió avisar a todos los Rockets yentrenadores para evitar otra tragedia igual.

Todo tipo de artículos, representaciones, libros e imágenes sobre tal ataque fueron totalmente destruidos.

Distorsión Esqueleto fue dejado en el olvido por siempre.


End file.
